Late night
by Storm Arashi
Summary: OCXCanon hints you've been warned: She was up late baking again, every time the nightmares came back she would go into the kitchen be it her own or if she was staying with her friends theirs, there would be something new, something sweet...An old habit of fear from her past. (Will eventually post Loralie's backstory so please don't shoot me first time I ever did anything like this


_Whisk it into stiff peaks..._

_Don't let them catch you up late...Your surgery is tomorrow your not supposed to be baking..._ Her subconscious nagged at her but she didn't really care. The bowl nestled in the crook of her arm, the whisk in her hand beating at egg whites and sugar her arm a little sore but what else wasn't sore these days?

Being sick wasn't a walk in the park...And if this was what she could do to relax before something that could mean another step forward or two steps back...Then why should she be stopped?

It's not like she's going to eat it...

_Alright meringue is done...Let's see..._

Loralie Hunter fifteen years old fell asleep at her kitchen table a lemon meringue pie on the stove, a bit of batter clinging to her face. Her parents found her the next morning and roused her from her sleep.

"Wake up Lora...Go get cleaned up..We...We have to go to the hospital soon."

Loralie nodded numbly and stumbled to her room to get cleaned up and dressed.

She flinched bringing a hand to her side.

_Ow..._

_They're gonna take out that part I think..._

She had been diagnosed with cancer over the summer and the treatment was only getting more intense.

She brought a comb through her hair and sighed seeing a large clump of it stick.

"It's working huh?" She turned to see a girl much older then her but with the same hair, eyes and skin.

Emmaline Hunter...Her big sister.

"I guess...If going bald is working."

She hugged her little sister, Emmaline was just seventeen but she still was caring to her little sister. "It's gonna be okay..."

It wasn't.

/

She carefully piped out the batter onto the parchment paper hand making careful movements. "Easy.." She whispered blowing her bangs out of her eyes.

Once that was done she picked up the baking sheet and slammed it back down onto the table to rid the batter of air bubbles.

It was another sleepless night...

_NO! PLEASE!_

_Loralie...Loralie wake up!_

_No...Don't hurt me...Stop it!_

She shook her head to get rid of her memories of the nightmares. She couldn't stop having nightmares..Nightmares mixed with memories of being treated for a disease...And memories of being made into an unwilling test subject.

Once the girl had the cookies into the oven she moved about the small kitchen collecting new ingredients finding what she needed to make a green tea cream filling.

Whipping it as hard as her arm could allow her she felt tears sting her eyes and escape rolling down her cheeks.

_Your a freak..._

_You were a sick freak before._

_Now your just a freak..._

_Your not even human..._

She let out a swear as her nails grazed her arm when she tried to roll up her sleeves more. Her nails were now long and as sharp as a razor...Like the tooth of a shark.

She felt something in her mouth and turned spitting into a small bowl another sharpened tooth.

She whisked feverishly letting out a quiet sob.

"Lora..?"

She felt two hands on her shoulders. "What's the matter?" The person behind her turned her around as her eyes took in his features...Olive green skin, toned muscles, and his eyes..

A warm brown that showed concern. "Your crying..."

Loralie turned away from the mutant and went back to whisking. "I-I'm fine Donnie...I'm sorry if I'm making noise." She glanced at the clock seeing it was three AM. "What are you doin' up?" She hated how shaky her voice sounded.

"Couldn't sleep...And I could smell something delicious...But that brings my question..." His hand gently took her chin in his as he tilted her head up to meet his eyes.

"How can I help?"

"...Am I a freak?"

He took her bowl and whisk from her as she let out a whine of protest setting it on the table and pulled her closer.

"Never."

Thank you...


End file.
